


Closer

by arakiel



Series: promise series [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arakiel/pseuds/arakiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't sleep at night. Every time he closed his eyes all he saw was minho begging for thomas to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second part

They had set out that same day. The faster they traveled the closer they'd be to taking down wicked and getting minho back.

Thomas felt anxious he was nervous and jittery all day but he also felt determined. With every second that passed he would be closer to minho. 

He really hoped they hadn't done anything yet because if one strand of minho's hair was out of place ...well they were going to be wishing they managed to kill him.

Days passed they stoped to make camp yet he never slept. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was minho begging for thomas to come and save him. He saw him strung up with wires coming out of him and he couldn't deal with that. It just reminded him that he could lose him. 

He had been scared in the scorch when the lightning had struck minho and he wouldn't respond. He had felt helpless but now he could do something to help him.

He would save minho and get some well deserved revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it tell me what you think!


End file.
